I can't sleep Mommy and Daddy are shouting
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: Blair and Chuck got married and had kids. What about sexual life? In-Progress
1. Charlie, Mommy and Daddy are shouting

"Charlie I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Mommy and Daddy are shouting."

Oh that? They are having sex. Now get out of my room."

"What is sex?"

"Daddy's dingdong- wait you're only 8. I'll tel you later."

"Charlie..."

_"OH CHUCK! YES CHUCK KEEP GOING!"_

"That's disgusting. EW!"

"Charlie what is disgusting?"

"Mommy and Daddy."

"I don't understand. Shouting isn't disgusting."

"They aren't only shouting."

"What are they doing?"

"You know what go watch them. Go watch 'parent porn' I don't care!"

"okay If you say so."

Little Henry Bass went to his parent's room and opened the door.

"Mommy daddy what are you doing?"

* * *

**I know. Very short. I will write more in 2 days. second chapter will be long.**


	2. Daddy, What is sex?

"Fuck! Henry! Close your eyes!" shouted Chuck.

"What are you doing?"

"Henry I said close your eyes!"

"Charlie told me something. What was that? Uhm... SEX!"

"Charlie told you that?!" asked Blair. Oh god, she was really angry.

"Yees!"

"She is in trouble! CHARLIE WHAT DID YOU SAY TO YOUR 8-YEARS-OLD BROTHER?"

"Blair, honey don't shout."

"SHUT UP! I want an explanation!"

"I told him the truth!"

"He's 8 years old!"

"SO? You know what? That's enough! Everynight! Every fucking night!"

"LANGUAGE!" shouted Chuck.

"That's enough Charlotte! Go to sleep!"

"Oh Fuck you!"

"Charlie don't talk to your mother like that."

"PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!" said little Henry. He was crying quietly.

"Henry, henry. Oh my little boy. We are sorry. Mommy and your sister was just shouting meaningless. Let's go to your room!" said Chuck. He took Henry's hand. And took him to his room.

"Look Charlie. I know, it makes you annoyed. But we don't have a solution for that. OR... you can sleep early if you don't text your friends."

"NO WAY MOTHER!"

"I don't care."

"Mom you're not 18 anymore. You've got two children. You're married."

"Goodnight Charlotte."

"Dad what is porn?"

"Who said this?"

"Charlie."

"Uhmm that's a thing that you can't watch until you're 18 years old."

"What is sex?"

"Making babies."

"CHUCK!" shouted Blair. "Too much information!"

"Ok go to sleep Henry. See ya soon!"

* * *

**Another chapter is waiting for you!**


	3. Mama and Dada's scandalous past

**Constance**

"Hello Charlie!" shouted 5 girls.

"Hello. Where's my yoghurt?"

"Someone is grumpy today."

"It's just my little brother comes to my room everynight and…"

"And?"

"He asks "Charlie why are mommy and dady shouting?"

"Charlie it's normal!"

"No! They are tired all day and full of energy all night. Everynight!"

"Just ask them to—"

"I did but typical Waldorf bitch!"

"Waldorf? Is her name Blair Waldorf?"

"Blair Bass now and why?"

"She is the old bad girl of this school."

"How do you know that?"

"There is a website named—"

"Ew. My mom has got a sex tape?"

"No. There is a website named Gossip Girl. You can find anything about your mom and dad in that website."

**Bass residence**

Charlie went to her room. Found her computer and typed " "

"O… M…G"

Charlie found out that her mom lost her virginity with her father and the other scandals.

"Miss Charlotte! Mister Chuck came!"

"Daddy!"

"Hello princess! How was your day?"

"Good dad. I found a website named-"

"Honey we talked about this. Porn is—"

"Let me finish! I found a website named Gossip Girl. And I saw a lot of Chuck and Blair. Explanation please."

"Look Charlotte. She or he was pain in the ass. But we don't care about her now. Me and your mom have a past. First Nate, then me, then Louis then Dan. At the beginning your mother and I were like frenemies. Then our relationship was more than that after she lost her virginity with me. We did it again. Look at us now. We are married and we have two amazing children."

"How did you guys get together?"

"She made me say "I love you". And Charlie be nice to your mother.

"Ok dad."

"That's my girl."

"And Charlotte go study and don't bother yourself with this."

"Of course dad."

"Mommy!"

"Charlotte, darling!"

"How are you?"

"Fine thanks and you?"

"Me too. How was your day?"

"Fine, mom I found a website—"

"Darling. We talked about this. No porn—"

"Let me finish! A website named Gossip girl."

"Pain in the ass."

"That's what dad said."

"Dad? Where is he?"

"He is in the living room. Tell me about it!"

"OK, uhmm it's a blog. Uhhmmm it made my highschool days like hell."

"I know gossip girl and I know that you lost your virginity with my dad and slept with him again and slept with uncle nate and you made my father say "I love you." And—

"Oh shut up!" Blair laughed.

"Mom can we eat chinese tonight?"

"Of course but ask your dad too."

"Ok."

* * *

**Hello Gossips. I have something to tell you. Did you watch the finale? Do you have any comments? post them to me gossipgirlfinale at hotmail . com (fanfiction doesn't let me write the e-mail address you know what to add instead of "at" and you know how to write the correct address.) **

**And I will publish them with your name if you want.**

**P.S. I will publish them as a chapter in this story. 10 comments in a chapter. And don't think that my fic is over. I will write more. **

**XOXO**


	4. Auntie Serena

"Auntie Serena!"

"Oh hello C jr."

"I have to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Can you tell me my mom and dad 18 years ago?"

"Of course. Uhmm, Blair was dating uncle Nate. She was the Queen B of the school. She always wanted her life to be perfect. When she and Nate broke up, Blair went to the Victrola."

"What is Victrola?"

"Chuck's club"

"Oh, keep going."

"She went to the stage and took off her clothes. Then she lost her virginity to Chuck. And that was the most important night of their life. Because, that night started their epic love story. They were really stubborn. So, no one said those 3 magic words. And Chuck gave up and said "I love you" They have dated for a year. Then Chuck sold her for his hotel. And he slept with one of her worst enemies. one year later there was a thing between them what was that... Oh yes! Friends with benefits. No enemies with benefits. Then Blair found a prince. They were married for a month. Because in the wedding Louis told her that he don't love her or want her. I'll skip this part. Then she dated Dan Humphrey. And afer that ridiculous relationship, she and Chuck got together."

"Wow. Still better than twilight."

"I know, they are perfect for eachother. They both like scheming."

"I know."


End file.
